Ashlynn Ella
Ashlynn Ella is a gentle girl with a connection to nature and all its creatures. Unlike most future heroines, Ashlynn has an after school job on her mother's insistence that she learns how to work hard. Her part-time job is as a clerk of the Glass Slipper shoe store. It is under debate whether Ashlynn is Royal or Rebel. Ashlynn originally sided with the Royals, but possibly became a Rebel to be with her boyfriend Hunter, as she herself announced in True Hearts Day Part 3. Yet in Kitty's Curious Tale, the Female Narrator lists Ashlynn as a Royal. Personality Ashlynn Ella is a kind, pure, hardworking and sensible girl but has a mild addiction for shoes, a trait Apple implies comes from her mother. She can speak to plants and animals so she is a vegan and deeply cares for nature. She is in a relationship with Hunter Huntsman, a fellow animal-lover. Appearance Ashlynn has bright green eyes and wavy strawberry blonde hair which she wears in a half-up bun on the top of her head. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Ashlynn's name is slightly misinterpreted. Ash, having similarities with Cinder from Cinderella's name, is called Ash. Lynn being the extra part of her name, rhyming with "Cin". "Lynn" can also be an individual name but fixed together with "Ash", punning the name of "Ashley" or "Ashlyn". Family Ashlynn is the daughter of Cinderella and the Prince from the story Cinderella. The Evil Step-Librarians are her aunts and she has two Stepsisters. Cinderella has a "pre-destined early death", meaning that she will be killed somehow after Ashlynn's graduation, when her story starts. Friends Ashlynn is best friends with Apple White, Blondie Lockes and Briar Beauty. Romance She is dating Hunter Huntsman and loves him dearly. In the "True Hearts Day" special, their once secret romance went public and because Hunter is a Rebel and not part of Ashlynn's destiny, Ashlynn became a Rebel to be with him. Pet She has a phoenix called Sandella that she got on Legacy Year. Powers Ashlynn, unlike most of the princesses in Ever After, can speak to the animals and communicate with them. Since she's extremely kind to them, they tend to help her in her shop in the Village of Book End. Class Schedule *Environmental Magic *Princessology Color Scheme Ashlynn's outfit consists of two colors: coral pink and turquoise. Outfit:Original Ashlynn wears a small pink hairband with a pink bird and pink leaves over her braid hairband. She wears dangling heart-shaped earrings, and dangling on it is a golden glass slipper. She wears a golden necklace. Ashlynn wears a V-shaped top with puffy translucent sleeves. The first pair of puffy sleeves being pink, the others being blue. The V on her top is lined with golden fabric. Underneath, she wears a top which contains flower patterns. She wears two layers of skirt. The top layer being translucent and the bottom matching her top. Ashlynn wears glass high heels with swirling straps that swirl up to her knees. Ashlynn accessorizes with a small bracelet with golden boots and shoes on it. Outfit:Legacy Day Ashlynn's hair in Legacy Day resembles Holly O'Hair's. She wears a Cinderella-themed gown that is pink and turquoise. Small flowers are stitched on her turquoise top. Ashlynn has dark pink puffy sleeves and turquoise layers on the skirt of her gown. She accessorizes with a large bronze crown with bronze leaves on it and a necklace with the same color. She also has a bracelet which resembles bronze shoes and a curling leaf bracelet on her other arm. She carries a camellia pink clutch with bronze leaves on it. Outfit:Getting Fairest Ashlynn wears a turquoise and pale pink robe with frilly pale pink edges. Her top contains the same colors but the frilly edges are turquoise. She wears a turquoise hair tie which contain hearts of the same color. The ribbon of her robe is golden and so are the sides of her sleeves. Trivia *Ashlynn is a vegan. *Ashlynn was likely given a phoenix because she is the daughter of Cinderella and "Cinders" are associated with "ashes" and fire. This make sense as the phoenix is a fire bird. Gallery Ashlynn Ella Rebel Card.png|Ashlynn's Rebel Card. Ashlynn Ella Card.png|Ashlynn's Royal Card. Photo Gallery Ashlynn2 tcm571-178294.png Silhoette2.png|Silhoette Ashlynn Ella - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Facebook Art - Ashlynn.png|Facebook art Ashlynn Ella the Daughter of Cinderella.png|Daughter of Cinderella Ashlynn Ella on Legacy Day - The Tale of Legacy Day.png|Ashlynn Ella on Legacy Day ash and hunt.jpg|Ashlynn and Hunter Ashlynn Ella - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Employees at Book End Category:Ashlynn Ella Pages